1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a bracket assembly usable for mounting a musician's accessory, such as a block or a bell, to a drum.
2. Background Information
Musicians who are drummers often have accessories, such as blocks or bells, mounted on a base drum. Drummers beat on the accessories, such as blocks or bells, with drumsticks to attain sounds which many people consider musical. However, mounting such accessories at the foot of a base drum, as is now common to the trade, is not as convenient an arrangement for many drummers as would be mounting the accessories to the top of a drum such as a snare drum or a tom drum. Also, as commercially available musical blocks have a variety of mounting clearance spacings, it has been difficult for musicians to match block mounting arrangements with commercially available aftermarket blocks intended for musical purposes.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the present invention, the shortcomings of mounting an accessory item such as a block or bell to a drum can be overcome with the present invention.